villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
World Walker Wrath of Hades: Story 2
After escaping Hell-Beta, Todd managed to "walk" himself into more trouble. Mainly in the form of the fact that he has no clue where in God's great Multiverse where he was. "Well this is just great. I have no clue where the hell I am." He skimmed through his bag and took out a notebook, jotted something down and started to walk towards the nearest village. He took his Crucifix from his neck, kissed it, and muttered, "Well, God be with me.", something he usually says when he's in an unfamiliar place. Things got bad real fast. Two black disks flew down from the sky, extending out human like arms and legs, little heads popping out of the top face of the disk. "You are under arrest." said the robot. "Arrest?" Todd snapped, completely shocked. "For what?" The second robot replied, "For following a faith other then the global religion." Both robots grabbed his wrists and started to drag him off. 'World religion? What the heck?' He struggled to release himself from their grip, but to no luck, the robots were too strong. Then an idea dawned on him. With a thought, Todd vanished from the grips of the police robots. The robots looked down to see the boy was gone. "The felon has escaped. Alert other police..." said the first robot. Todd was surprised by what he saw. The village he teleported to (it was the closest place to where he was, so it seemed like a good choice.) seemed to be a cross between the Greek Empire and the 1950's vision of the future. The buildings resembled old ruins, fully repaired and composed of some sort of metallic material, not known as anything in his world. But before he could get a closer look, he noticed in the distance, a small squadron of metal black disks were hovering, blue beams of light scanning, individuals' faces. "Damn it, those cop bots will find me in no time... I knew I should have learned that shapeshifting spell when I had the chance..." He walked to the side of a building and pressed himself against the wall. "Alright, teleporting just seemed to get me into more trouble, so I should just lay low." Todd's mind then hatched another idea. With a snap of his fingers, his clothes were rags, and he pulled a towel off a near-by clothes line. He shot a small jet of water from his pointer and middle finger, then tossed it into the dirt. "Sorry ma'am...or sir. But I'm going to need this." Todd said to himself. He hunched over, created a cup and started to walk through the crowd. His stomach started to growl gently. 'Well, I'm gonna need food.' "Alms! Alms! Please, for a man down on his luck." Todd called out in his gruffest voice. He walked past a temple. Todd was always curious when it came to Ancient Greco-Roman buildings, and it should be pretty damn cool due to the futuristic world he was in. The crept in and saw, a long corridor, leading to a woman, dressed in purple silk, resting, incense burning. He looked down the corridor and saw silvery disks, each giving off a blue holographic image of a god. He limped to the woman, to ask the name of the village, and the safest route out. In his gruff voice Todd asked, "Excuse me, can you tell me..." but the woman cut him off. "You're in terrible danger child!" Todd stepped back. "What are you talking about?" "Worlds will tremble, Dimensions will fall, only one person can defend us all, but when we need him the most, he'll be no more lively then a ghost. Get off this path you set, or the Creation's doom will be met! The words of Apollo!" The woman, fell, fainted. Todd yelled for help in his gruff voice, some priests came, and attended to her. "Get out! Give her room! Go outside now!" 'Great now I'm blamed for this too.' Todd thought. Todd went back outside to collect change and hopefully get food. After about an hour or so, someone finally spared a few coins and dropped them into his cup. One of the disks floated right over him. "Sir, have you seen this fugitive..." the robot questioned. A holographic image appeared of him. Todd then decided to get answers. "What was his crime?" The robot answered "He belongs to a Christan sect, who are responsible for the fire around the Empire." It hit Todd like a ton of bricks. 'Fires across the villages, Anti-Christan police force, Greco-Roman empire...' Todd then muttered aloud, "Damn it! Nero!" Todd corrected his posture, tore off his towel, his clothing changed to normal and his fists glowing with magical energy. "Felony dis..." is all the robot could say before exploding. The sound of the robot exploding caused a panic, people running to their homes or temples. Other robots, and even the military showed up, energy weapons all charged up. "A human army?" Todd questioned, truly surprised considering the robot police force. The robots took on their semi-humanoid forms, as well as a few laser canons popping up from their shoulders. "Well, that's impressive." Todd said. The general, Perseus then warned, "Heathen! Repent to the gods and to the Empire of Rome!" Todd rolled his eyes and thought, 'I thought the Inquisitions were bad.' Todd jumped and was off like a rocket. "Like to see them catch up with me now..." Todd began, when all of a sudden, he was surrounded by fighter-planes. "Oh...right...futuristic Roman Empire. Forgot." These fighter jets were actually pretty futuristic too. They were smaller, more slender, and their weapons, like WWII planes, were built-in to the wings. Todd then thought, 'Invisibility spell would have been nice to learn too.' This was a problem for Todd, he couldn't attack, people, on land and in the jets, could be killed. "Well, let's try air power." Todd muttered to himself. Todd dive-bombed towards the ground, where a military team was waiting for him. When he was just about to break his neck on the landing, Todd shot out wind from his hands with tremendous force, sending him upwards, while sending his would be attackers fly back. "Well, the planes are still an issue, but at least I got these guys out of the way." Todd whispered to no one. "Well, I can always prevent a landing." Todd smiled mischievously. He went into the horse position (Note: It's a martial art position then roots a person to the ground in case you didn't know.) and raised his arms upwards. And in a matter of a minute, earth raised up , forming peaks and small mountains and plateaus. "Now those planes have no where to land." 'Now to get out of here, maybe to the next village over.' Todd planned, disappearing. But Perseus planned ahead and sent a quick little prayer to the goddess of magic Hecate. Todd fell and crashed atop a table, causing food to fly through the air, a plate of spaghetti alla carbonara landed on his head. In front of him was Emperor Nero, who was much more muscular and powerful looking then he thought. "Well, this isn't good." Todd said, as the guards took him away and tossed him into the dungeons. "Well, this couldn't get any worse." Todd sighed, drawing stuff in the dirt of his cell. But of course, this universe seemed to love to prove him wrong, as Nero walked up to his cell. "Well heathen, looks like you avoided my men for naught." Nero sneered. "I'm going to dispose of you as the Original Nero did..." 'Original Nero?' Todd thought. "What year is it?" Todd questioned. "Did you hit your head? It's MMXII!" '2012? Then I'm not in an alternate past, I'm in an alternate present.' Then it finally dawned on him what Nero just said, 'Dispose of me... oh good merciful God in Heaven please no!' About an hour later he was tossed into a Colosseum, where chained up big-cats, half starved, were licking their lips, ready to eat. "Damn it!" Todd muttered Nero walked atop the platform to his seat. He called to the Romans. "Ladies and Gentlemen, today we have a real treat! We have found a Christian, the ones who have been lighting out villages on fire, and are about to see how he does against a real beast!" The people in the seats cheered, and threw stones at Todd, he started to dodge. Todd looked across the Colosseum and saw a large door. "Release the beast!" Nero demanded. To guards walked up to their disks and floated above the door, grabbed the handles and pulled the door up and open. A human shaped monster leaped out, skin a bright yellow, blood caked claws, five rows of sharp teeth in its mouth, and four purple eyes. 'The Pandora demon!' Todd thought. 'But why are there big cats...' Todd's question was answered immediately as the demon leaped and tore a chunk of flesh off the lion. Todd looked away, not willing to watch the gruesome demise of the animals. After a few minutes, Todd looked to see the demon ate the animals and now was crunching on a bone, swallowing it whole. "Begin!" Nero called out. "Wait!" Todd called out. "What now?" Nero asked, irritated. "Can I at least get some help?" Todd questioned. "Fine..." Todd muttered, "Yes! Be right back!" Todd vanished to another dimension to get some help. (OOC: Alright, this is where I need you guys. Since I'm new at this, I'm only going to as for two characters, each from different creators. But it's first come first serve. Just write "Todd returned a few seconds later with..." and describe your character's physical appearance, and reveal their name. But please give me time to look over their profiles so I can think of how our characters would interact. I might be slow on updates if this lasts longer then I thought. Thank you.) Moments later, Todd returned, walking behind a small, blue, fairy-like creature that was complaining loudly despite her rather small size. "Ugh... why can't I ever just have a normal ''day?!" she groaned. "There's always ''some person in some universe that always drags me into some problem... I'm too nice for my own good... just please don't tell me I'm dealing with another..." The fairy, whose name was Hecate, grew silent as she saw the pandora demon. "NO! Goddammit, no! Not another demon! No, no, no, no, no, NOOOO!" "Ah!" called out Nero, "So you have returned with you...little champion." "Well, I don't know about champion since I just met her, but I guess so." Todd responded. "Fine, let the battle begin!" Nero called out. The demon snapped its chains and pounced on Todd, pinning him to the ground, and telekinetically wrapped the chains around his hands. Todd tried to make them vanished but it didn't work. "Oh no! This is magic resistant! I can't break free!" "Out of all the problems in the universe-" Hecate fumed, summoning a powerful bolt of magic that flew toward the monster, "-it had to be a demon! Why? Why?!" The demon was knocked aside, allowing Todd to unwrap the chains from his wrists. "Thanks," Todd said, throwing a fireball at the demon. The infernal being caught it and chucked it towards Hecate. "Demons, demons, demons... I hate them!" Hecate grumbled loudly as she zipped through the air faster than any insect and avoided the attack. Todd yelled towards the fey-creature, "I got a plan! Will you hear me out on it?" As he called this out, Todd fired a plasma ball at the demon's leg, causing it to snap like a twig. "Sure, but if it involves using me as bait, then hell no!" Hecate said, perching herself on Todd's shoulder. "Not so much as bait, as much as a distraction. My plan is to toss the demon into that pillar," Todd began, pointing to the pillar where Nero's throne was. "But to do that, I need you, my little fairy, to distract those guards up there." Todd pointed to the guards above the gates in which the demon was imprisoned. "Hey!" Hecate growled. "I am NOT your "little fairy"- I am a goddess of arcane, fell magic, and I demand I be treated as such! But fine! One distraction, coming up!" Willing the spirits of the deceased to rise, Hecate summoned a small group of phantom-like people, which flew up towards the guards, howling like banshees and swarming around them like icy winds. "What in the name of the immortal gods?" snapped Perceus, trying to cut the souls of the dead to no anvil. His parnter, named after the god Prometheus, seemed a little pale, his eyes wide open. "Prometheus? Are you alright?" asked Perceus. Prometheus turned around and gave off a terrifying moan. "By the gods!" snapped Perceus. Prometheus was possessed. 'Now!' thought Todd as the spirits of the dead, still howling, started to cause utter chaos amoung the crowd. Todd used his telekinesis to force the demon into the pillar with great might. And just like that, Nero began to fall from the height, only to land on a pile of sand, which then wrapped around him, and formed heavy iron chains, preventing him from standing up. "Free me this instant!" snapped Nero. Todd replied, "Nah! I don't think so. Hey Hecate! You were complaining about not having a normal day right? Well take your anger out on this guy my li- I mean, goddess of the arcane!" Todd whispered to Nero, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Todd then ran away to let Hecate do what she would. "Wait a sec- so this is all YOUR fault!" Hecate roared, quite impressively for her tiny size. Creating a giant blue hand out of magic, she proceeded to slap Nero across the face, leaving a painful, angry red mark. "A-a slap? Really? You're a quote, "goddess of arcane, fell magic," unquote... and that's the best you can do?" Todd questioned. (A/N (ZombieKiller123): No offence DeathWalker13000, I found it funny, but I had to write what Todd would say) Hecate was going to defend herself, when a dark laughter erupted from Nero's throat. With a strength unavalible to Nero before. Then there was a sickening rip down his chest and out came a tall, gray skinned figure, with black hair and robes, and red eyes. "Damn...Hades." Todd muttered. "...an evil Hades." he continued, sensing a powerful evil aura from the god. "Ew...!" Hecate groaned, flying a good distance away. "That's just sick!" Todd confronted the evil god. "Hades... well, how's things in the Underworld?" Hades backhanded Todd, sending him crashing into the wall. Hades responded, surprisingly calmly, "What do you think. I rule in Hell." Todd got back up and said, "Oh come on, it can't be that bad, I mean you're wealthier then anyone on Earth." "But what good is it to rule over a kingdom, when, one, your own brother took your rightful throne from you, and two, when you know, that infinite versions of you lose everything...to Him." Hades said, pointing upwards. "Wait, who? Hades? Uh oh..." Hecate mumbled. Todd then asked Hades, "So, what's the big plan Hades?" The god of the dead replied, "Why would I tell you?" "Well, I'm just a human, you're a god, a cosmic being capable of many feats, why shouldn't you?" Hades followed the logic and decided to explain, "I lost the kingdom of the heavens to my brother Zeus. So for over 4000 years I plotted a total take over. When He came..." "Who is He?" Todd quaried. "The Filius! He who came for mankind on behalf of the Creator of All! So I went to the Fates to see if this would be an issue. They showed me the Multiverse...infinte versions of this world, where we are forgot! Where we are just myths! I wasn't going to let that happen to this world. Not my world. So I convinced a long bloodline of Neros to execute and kill those who worshiped Him." "That's sick Hades." Todd said, fists lighting up with power. "Oh, is this the part where you and...the sprite here, tries to stop me?" Hades asked, smiling evilly. "No, not at all," Hecate said. "This is the part where we kick your ass!" Hades simply guestured a hand and a skeletal army rose from the soil. Todd tossed a ball of plasma towards a cluster and watched them fall and scatter. But the skeletons reassembled themselves. "Damn it all!" Todd snapped. "Heacte? Do you have any spells of your own that can be of help here?" Hades simply asked, "Why bother at all? You said so yourself Todd. I am a god, a cosmic being...and you are nothing but a Mortal." "Doesn't mean you can't die." Todd said, getting ready to fight. "Ready Hecate?" A whirlwind of power began to surround the tiny fairy- for such a small, seemingly fragile creature, it was apparent that Hecate could really pack a punch. "Ready? Of all the stupid questions- I'm always ready!" "Fairy creature. Do you honestly believe that an insect such as you can really stand up against me?" Hades chuckled softly, as he threw a fireball, large as a globe, at Hecate. Hecate, however, was quite nimble; she flew beneath the fireball and retaliated with thorns of magic energy that flew toward Hades. The thorns hit Hades, but did nothing. "I'm a god...remember. Invulnerable." Todd then noticed Hades had a sword by his hip. 'Please don't draw it.' Todd thought. But, again, this universe loves to prove him wrong and Hades pulled out his sword. He swung at Todd's neck. Todd created a shield, but only had enough time to duck as the sword went through it like butter. "Damn it. Hecate, you got any ideas?" But before she could respond Hades snatched the boy and tossed him into the fey creature. Todd then sat up and groaned, holding his ribs. "Ow...I think I broke a rib." He then heard muttered anrgy ranting. "OH! Sorry Hecate!" Todd said, picking up the fairy-goddess. "OW! SON OF A- YOU BENT MY WING!!!" Hecate roared, literally turning bright red with rage as she flew upwards, confronting Hades. "DIE!" A giant fist formed from red energy burst from the ground, curled into a potent uppercut aimed for the god of the underworld. To both their surprise, this actually did something to Hades, sending him flying into the wall, causing him to drop his sword. Todd then remembered something from the book in the library, the only way to kill a god is to be equal or greater to them. "Hecate! Think you can kill him?!" "YES! He OWES me for my wing!" Hecate snarled, forming another energy-fist that punched out at the god of the underworld. Hades stood up, and snarled, "How dare you treat, the god of the dead, with such disrespect!" Hades lundged at the fey in hopes of tearing her wings off. "Oh, I dare!" Hecate challenged, creating three more magic-fists to serve as a barrier between herself and Hades. Hades jabbed his fingers into the fists and began to tear it open. Todd found this as an opening. Creating a fireball as large as a handheld radio, he threw it into Hades' back. It did nothing but it turned his attention away from Hecate. Todd felt his throat being constricted. Hades had him in a telekinetic chokehold. "Now, human brat, die!" The fists that Hades partially tore apart suddenly morphed into two thorn-like masses that stretched, lashed around, and jabbed toward the god of the dead. To the shock of the two of them, Hades was in fact impaled and immobile. Todd then remembered one more detail from the book. A god could be killed by a weapon made by gods... Todd leaped for the sowrd, but it got up on its own and freed Hades from the thorns. "Let's end this Hades!" Todd snapped. Hades swung the sword and tried to decapitate him, only for him to duck, again gaining Hades' full attention. Hecate attacked again, one more launching thorns of magic power towards Hades. The god turned around to snatch the thorn. "Nice try, little fairy." "Here's a better try," smirked Todd from behind, imapling Hades with his own sword. Hades stumbled forward, past the fairy-goddess, and the young magic user, and smiled sinisterly. A large pillar climbed the sky from the soil. Hades then fell to his knees. "I won't let it end like this." He slammed his fist into the pillar, causing it to crack. The whole planet, no, the universe trembled, leaving many questions for then two heroes. "Holy shi- What did you do?!" Hecate exclaimed. "This...is the Pillar of the Universe. It's the only thing holding the earth over the Underworld, and the heavens over the earth. And I just destroyed it. If I die, so must the world. Thank you! For bringing about the end of the Universe!" "NO!" Todd yelled out, running to the crumbling pillar, trying to use his magic to repair the pillar, but whatever he fixed just crumbled. "Hecate! Help me!" "You are a real pain in the ass!" Hecate grumbled, unclear if she was talking about Todd or Hades. Tapping into her sorcery, she willed her magic to form a giant pattern on the ground, of which the pillar was the center- a twisted pentagram with an eye in it's center. "This better work!" Hecate shouts. (Note to Zombiekiller: if it does work, it'll freeze the tower and rubble in place, I'll leave it up to you to decide.) The rubble froze in the air, the universe, while still trembling, was shaking less. "Yes!" Todd cheered, "The universe is safe!" "Not yet!" yelled Hades, using his dying breath the shoot a blast of energy towards the goddess. "ACK!" Hecate shrieked as she was struck by the blast; she fell to the ground, but her magic symbol remained. Todd grasped the sword in Hades' back and thrusted it forward. "Tell me Hades, what happens to deities when they die?" Hades smiled, "I don't know...but the universe will find out!" "Huh?" Hades raised his hand and shot out a beam, grasping something that was already falling, Helios, the sun god. "What are doing?" asked Helios and Todd in unison. "The End is here. If I die, so must the gods. I plotted to over throw and gain my rightful throne. I was to rule the universe, it was my right to be king of the gods. If I go, they go." Hades then dissolved, officially dead. But the damage was done, Helios couldn't turn back, and crashed into the pillar, causing it to crumble again, breaking the seal Hecate made. "NO!" Todd yelled out, trying in vain to rebuild the completely destroyed tower. The heavens were falling, and both heroes could feel the earth fall. Todd felt a tear slide down his cheek. "Hecate. It has been an honor to work with you." "DAMN IT ALL!" Hecate roared. "YOU DRAGGED ME INTO THIS- I'M NOT GOING TO DIE UNTIL I SEE AZATHOTH DEAD! I WON'T DISAPPEAR!" In desperation, Hecate quickly began to form a second seal. "Wait, who?" asked Todd. Before Hecate could answer of finish, two portals were opened, and an invisible force was dragging them to opposite portals. A booming voice then said, "You tried to save us. Now let us save you." From what remained of the clouds came the face of Zeus. "No! I can't let everyone die!" Todd yelled, trying to fight the grip, as he watched Hecate inch ever closer to her portal. As both went through their portals they saw a Being of bright light, and all the souls, both those from the Underworld and those of the living, being snatched in the Being's big might arms. Before the heroes went to their respective universes, the Being said, "Do not Grieve." With the Hecate was in her world, and Todd was in his. He was in the middle of the forest. Todd had no idea what to do. That universe, everything in it, people, aliens, magical creatures, and the gods themselves, all dead. All Todd could do is cry out of mourning. (A/N:Now, a few things. 1) I would like to thank Deathwalker 13000 for joining in, Deathwalker 13000 everybody! clapping 2) I would also like to apologize for the cliched ending, the crying and such. And finally 3) If anyone was disappointed with this ending, I would like to apologize sincerly. Well I hoped you enjoyed, if you didn't I'm sorry and let's hope my next story will be good. ZombieKiller123) Category:ZombieKiller123 Category:Fantasy Category:Short Stories